


Why's it so bright?

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday boyos [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivan encounters a monopoly battle, pities cold Alfred (a mistake), is pretty much assaulted, and watches fireworks. That's Christmas Eve when you're dating an american man (or boy).
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Holiday boyos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Have you tried not being poor

Ivan glared at his phone as he once more failed the level he was trying to beat. He’d been playing this game for a while, and had honestly been loving it, until this particular level. He couldn’t beat it, and it was driving him insane. He growled as his 28th attempt of the day failed. He shoved his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and slouched on the couch, sliding forward and letting his socked feet stick out from underneath his blanket. His frown softened into an emotionless expression as he watched the TV, getting lost in the mindless cartoons that played on repeat. Ivan’s head jerked to the side at the sound of shouting. He stood up from the couch, in no real hurry, considering the fact that this was Alfred’s house and Alfred liked to scream.

Ivan trotted over to the source of the screaming and shouting, which happened to be the dining room. Ivan rounded the corner, bored expression unchanging as he saw Alfred and his twin at the table with Monopoly laid out between them. 

“This isn’t fair! It doesn’t make sense!” Alfred screeched, throwing his colorful money onto the table in a fit of rage. Matthew calmly sat across the table, watching as Alfred’s money twirled in the air and flew about. 

“What’s going on?” Ivan asked as he stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back. He flashed both brothers a warm smile as Alfred panted heavily and stared down at his property cards in pure hatred. 

“We’re playing Monopoly, and Alfred’s mad that I’m winning,” Matthew said, propping his head up and returning Ivan’s smile.

Ivan nodded, “Sounds about right.”

“Babe, I’m telling you! It doesn’t make sense! I should be totally crushing him!” Alfred wailed, throwing himself across the table and sending money and properties flying.

“Hmmmmm, have you tried not being poor?” Matthew asked, linking his hands together and resting his chin on them. 

“Fuck you!” Alfred yelled, throwing himself out of his chair and running to Ivan with his arms open wide. 

“Language,” Ivan said, refusing Alfred’s hug.

Alfred pouted before turning and glaring at his brother. “Bet,” Matthew said, causing Alfred’s glare to increase.

“You don’t have to remind me, Matt, I’m not that stupid,” Alfred hissed, folding his arms across his chest. Alfred hunched over, grumbling under his breath as he trudged down the short hall. Ivan turned around, watching curiously. Matthew walked up beside him, smug grin plastered across his face.

Ivan glanced to Matthew, eyebrows raised. “What’s this about a bet?” he mumbled, returning his gaze to Alfred, who was still slowly shuffling down the hall to the front door. 

“Alfred bet that if he won, then I’d have to break up with Carlos, so I said that if I won, he’d have to stand outside in the snow without any shoes or snow gear for 10 minutes,” Matthew replied, expression carefree as he sauntered down the hall after his brother.

“Did you cheat?” Ivan muttered.

“Yes.”


	2. What are we even supposed to do now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha gay  
> p much it

Alfred threw open the front door, stumbling back inside with a groan. Ivan looked up from his phone, only mildly concerned for Alfred’s safety. He stood, walked to the shivering Alfred, and wrapped his arms around him. Alfred sighed, closing the door behind him with one shaky arm. The two walked back to the couch, Ivan mostly supporting Alfred’s weight. They collapsed onto the sofa, Alfred wrapping his arms around Ivan’s middle, and Ivan sitting on Alfred’s lap with his arms draped around Alfred’s neck.

“I’m s-so cold Vanya!” Alfred whined, burying his face in Ivan’s chest. 

Ivan pet Alfred’s hair, “I know, Fedya. I know.”

“Warm me up,” Alfred grumbled back.

“Oh? And how do you expect me to do that?” Ivan snorted, crossing his legs. “I’m trying right now. Cuddling helps warm people up. That’s what I do with my sisters.”

Alfred tightened his grip around Ivan’s middle, nuzzling Ivan’s chest and dropping one hand to Ivan’s thigh. “Oh, I think I have an idea,” he purred, glancing up at Ivan’s know slightly flushed face.

Ivan rolled his eyes, pushing Alfred’s hand away. “I’m not going to make out with you on your couch,” he sighed, continuing to comb his fingers through Alfred’s hair.

“What about in my room?” Alfred whined again.

“There’s no way your going to get up those stairs, your legs are like completely numb,” Ivan shot back.

“Carry me then,” grumbled Alfred.

Ivan laughed, sliding out of Alfred’s lap and mussing his hair. “There is no way I’m going to be able to carry you upstairs. First off, you’re too heavy. Second, I’m not strong enough for that, dunno why you thought I’d be able to,” he replied, grinning.

“If I can carry you, then why you can’t you carry me?” Alfred pouted, crossing his arms and shivering. 

“That’s not how it works, Fedya. I’m not as strong as you, and you’ve just gotta live with it,” Ivan responded, patting Alfred’s head. “But maybe, if you start to feel your legs soon enough, then we can head upstairs.”

Alfred grinned, pushing himself up from the couch, almost falling over. “Really?” he beamed, struggling to stand up straight. Ivan nodded hesitantly, an eyebrow raised. “Like, really? You really mean it?” Ivan nodded again, slower this time, tapping his foot nervously. “I’ll carry you,” Alfred said, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Ivan groaned internally, perhaps regretting his decision. Alfred began jogging in place, his pace faltering every now and then, but it was to be expected, as his legs had been completely numb just a moment ago. Ivan sat still in his spot on the couch, shifting slightly as he stared at Alfred. 

Alfred seemed really excited about this, for some reason. Ivan guessed it was just because Alfred was an excitable person, always ready and eager for anything he deemed even slightly entertaining, and Alfred had deemed Ivan entertaining. Oh, quite entertaining.

Suddenly, Alfred stopped his miniature workout. He stood there, his arms outstretched, his expression completely blank, for a moment. Seconds later, his face broke out into a grin, and he scooped Ivan up off the couch. Ivan squeaked, immediately gripping Alfred’s shirt in panic. 

“And off we go!” Alfred grinned, running to the stairs, wobbling slightly. Ivan cried out in surprise, tightening his hold on Alfred and burying his face in Alfred’s chest. Alfred clambered up the stairs, bouncing up and down by the time he got to the top. He laughed as he ran to his room, kicking the door, once slightly ajar, all the way open. Alfred dropped Ivan onto his bed, spinning around to close the door behind him.

Ivan sat stiffly on Alfred’s bed, hands fisted in his lap as he processed what just happened. Alfred turned to him, smiling as he approached. He flopped down on the bed beside Ivan, laying on his back with his arms above his head. 

“Was this really your plan?” Ivan asked skeptically. 

“Yep,” Alfred snickered, grinning up at Ivan. Ivan rolled his eyes, crawling over and sitting on Alfred’s lap again, his hands on Alfred’s chest. Alfred stared up at him, smirking darkly. “Ride me,” he growled. 

Ivan burst out into laughter, Alfred following, his much louder and sporadic. Ivan fell down onto Alfred, giggling as he folded his hands under his chin. He smiled at Alfred, purring as Alfred leaned forward and pecked his lips. 

“You know, this is pretty much exactly what I was suggesting we do to warm you up,” Ivan said. 

“Well, it’s different this time because I’m not cold anymore,” Alfred replied, crossing his arms under his head. 

Ivan snorted, curling his legs up, ”I guess.”

They lay there for a moment, quietly listening to each other's breath. Alfred broke the silence, sneezing loudly and startling Ivan. Ivan jumped off of Alfred, rolling all the way to the other side of Alfred’s bed. Alfred began wheezing with laughter as he looked at Ivan’s surprised and scared expression. Ivan scowled, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he glared at Alfred.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re so loud,” Ivan snapped, crossing his arms and pulling his legs up to his chest.

“You’re, you’re right. I’m so-sorry. It’s just, you were so surprised, and, and it was really cute too,” Alfred laughed, struggling to catch his breath. Ivan puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, looking away from Alfred to stare at the wall. Alfred had finally been able to catch his breath, and slowly crawled over to Ivan. Ivan was still ignoring him, so Alfred pounced, tackling Ivan to lay on his back on the bed. He sat above Ivan, hands on either side of his head. Ivan was still looking away from him.

“Vanya! Pay attention to me!” Alfred wailed. Ivan kept his arms crossed and his expression sour. Alfred harrumphed, dropping down lower to bury his face in Ivan’s chest once more. Ivan moved his arms out of the way with a quiet groan. Alfred brought his hands to Ivan’s chest too, rubbing and grabbing at it, glancing up at Ivan to gauge his reaction.

“What are you doing?” Ivan squeaked, squirming underneath Alfred.

“Experimenting,” Alfred stated, narrowing his eyes as he brought his hands higher up.

Ivan moaned suddenly, and Alfred grinned. Ivan covered his mouth, blushing furiously. He swatted at Alfred’s hands, hissing insults in Russian under his breath. Alfred laughed and pushed his hands back against Ivan’s chest. Ivan continued to try to push Alfred’s hands away, but failed. 

“You’re very p-persistent today, it seems,” Ivan panted, grabbing Alfred’s wrists and tugging. “But if you would be so kind as to stop, I’d very much appreciate it.” Alfred stopped, pouting. “Thank you,” muttered an embarrassed Ivan.

“Yeah yeah, but what are we supposed to do now?” Alfred grumbled, rolling off Ivan. Ivan smiled faintly, intertwining his fingers with Alfred before replying. 

“We can do anything you want,” Ivan said.

“Then why’d you tell me to stop? I was having fun,” Alfred huffed.

Ivan giggled, pressing himself closer to Alfred before responding. “Not in the mood right now, perhaps later? Why don’t we occupy ourselves with something else. Maybe something festive? It is Christmas eve.”

Alfred leapt up, huge grin plastered across his face. “Let’s go to the park.”

“Oh? What’s going on there?” Ivan hummed, brushing hair from his face.

“Someone thought it’d be a good idea to have like a huge Christmas event there, and it’s all decorated. It’ll be super cool and romantic, so let’s go!” Alfred beamed, his eyes sparkling with giddy excitement. 

Ivan shrugged, pushing himself up beside Alfred, “Why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like bruh


	3. Boom bam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom bam  
> Gays looking at fireworks and also being dumb  
> The end

Alfred tapped his foot while he waited for Ivan to finish tying the laces on his boots. He turned to look out the window, shivering at the memory of standing outside in the cold. He glanced back at Ivan, who was just now pushing himself to his feet. Alfred offered his hand to Ivan with a grin. Ivan took the hand, returning the grin with his own smile. 

“And off we go!” Alfred beamed, spinning around and throwing open the front door. Ivan giggled as they marched outside into the cold. “To the park, to the park, to the park!” Alfred chanted, picking up speed. Ivan stumbled behind him, his hand still clutched tightly in Alfred’s. 

And off they went to the park.

00oo00oo00

The two rounded a corner, and now found themselves standing before the park. 

Alfred had been right when he said someone wanted to hold a Christmas event there. The park’s tall trees were covered in snow, but bright Christmas lights of all colors dangled between the branches. Every other tree had a shiny golden star atop it, and some had an angel or a themed star. Lines of sparkly tinsel and sometimes popcorn adorned the trees along with the lights. The frozen over lake near the center of the park was filled with skaters, the fence that lined the edge of the water had more Christmas lights intertwined with the wood. 

The largest tree in the park, which happened to be right beside the lake, was the most thoroughly decorated. This one had ornaments, some of them that had lights inside them to make the tree even brighter. The benches scattered throughout the park also had lights and tinsel on them, and long strands of lights connected the trees and hung above the couples and bunches of people wandering the park.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Alfred breath, staring up at all the flickering lights and decorations.

“I mean, yeah, but why’s it so bright?” Ivan replied, squinting slightly as he glanced back at Alfred.

“It’s festive!” Alfred shouted, throwing his arms out, dragging Ivan’s arm with him. Ivan stumbled into Alfred as his arm was jerked to the side, crying out as he collided with Alfred. They fell to the ground in a small heap, Alfred groaning as Ivan pushed himself off Alfred.

“You might need to control your urges to throw yourself around,” Ivan grumbled as staggered to his feet, brushing himself off before offering a hand to Alfred. 

Alfred flashed Ivan a lopsided grin, accepting the hand. “I don’t think I will,” he replied, his grin widening as Ivan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. Let’s go,” Ivan sighed, turning and walking off into the park with Alfred jogging up behind him. Alfred quickly grabbed Ivan’s hand again, chuckling as Ivan blushed. “Do you think they’ll have events going on later?” Ivan asked, subconsciously leaning towards Alfred.

“Probably, but they might wait until it gets to be a little later. Maybe they’ll have fireworks,” Alfred responded.

“Do you really think they’ll do fireworks in winter?” asked Ivan.

Alfred shrugged, pulling Ivan closer to him, “I don’t see why not.” 

Ivan nodded, “That’d be nice.” Alfred nodded as well, smiling fondly as they wandered deeper into the park. 

00oo00oo00

Ivan had suggested that they look for an organizer, or someone who looked like they knew what was going on. After a while, they found a man handing out fliers with events listed on them. Sadly, Ivan and Alfred had been wandering around doing nothing for too long and had missed a large portion of the events. But, they were doing fireworks later, so they had that going for them. Plus, the fireworks started rather soon, and the two boys weren’t going to miss them.

00oo00oo00

“Okay, it’s a lot colder than it was before,” Alfred mumbled, hugging himself and shivering on the bench they sat on.

Ivan shrugged, “It’s not that cold.”

“Yes it is!” Alfred wailed, throwing his arms around Ivan. “Oh, you’re so warm! Little hand warmer. Little body warmer.” he muttered, tightening his grip on Ivan. Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed, crossing his legs and holding onto one of Alfred’s arms. 

“The fireworks are starting soon, Fedya. You might want to pay more attention,” Ivan said, tapping Alfred’s arm.

“I can see perfectly fine, thank you,” Alfred replied, nuzzling Ivan’s hair. Ivan giggled, squirming in Alfred's hold. Alfred laughed too, holding Ivan closer to him and digging his fingers into Ivan’s side. Ivan burst out laughing, thrashing about in Alfred’s arms.

“S-stop!” Ivan spluttered, swatting at Alfred’s arms. Alfred laughed and pulled his arms away, grinning at the red-faced Ivan. “You always have the worst timing,” Ivan sighed, holding his arms around himself defensively. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so ticklish,” Alfred chuckled, draping one arm around Ivan’s shoulders. Ivan harrumphed, settling down quickly and staring up at the sky. Suddenly, a single firework shot up into the air, exploding in a sparkling could of red and green. Seconds later another firework sprang into the sky, this one gold and red. It was soon joined by two others, both red and white. People screamed and cried out with glee as the fireworks burst into giant, sparkling clouds of bright and shining colors.

“Americans are crazy,” Ivan sighed, mesmerized by the fireworks.

“Yeah,” Alfred whispered, his gaze fixed on the starry night sky. Fireworks of all different colors exploded over and over in the sky, loud bangs and booms of noise exploding with them. “It’ll be your birthday soon, won’t it?” Alfred asked, glancing to Ivan.

“Yep, 15,” Ivan replied, his eyes still glued to fireworks.

“Heh, loser,” Alfred snickered.

Ivan’s eyes snapped to Alfred, his head jerking to the side. “What?” he hissed.

“I’m already 15,” Alfred grinned. Ivan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sky. They sat quietly while they watched the rest of the fireworks burst into their marvelous puffs of color and sparkle. Ivan rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder, sighing as the fireworks show came to an end. It really didn’t last too long, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes, but it felt like their own little eternity. 

“Ready to go?” Alfred whispered. Ivan slowly moved his head from Alfred’s shoulder, yawning for a moment before he turned to Alfred and nodded. The two pushed themselves up from their seat on the bench, Alfred whining as he stretched. Alfred intertwined his hand with Ivan’s, smiling softly as Ivan hummed his approval. 

They walked out of the park. They left to their neighborhood, pausing in front of Ivan’s house. Alfred let Ivan’s hand drop out of his own, a quiet ache in his heart throbbing as the warmth left him. His constant smile spread out into a wide grin, his heart fluttering as Ivan smiled back.

“Goodnight,” Ivan whispered, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat, his face slightly flushed, whether from the cold or from embarrassment, Alfred didn’t know. “Goodnight,” he repeated, this time with his voice as smooth as silk, yet heavy, his few words pouring from his lips like molasses. His accent thicker than usual, most likely due to his tiredness, this being displayed as Ivan yawned again, rubbing his eye.

“Nighty night,” Alfred replied, his grin shrinking into a smirk. Ivan giggled, his tired eyes sparkling as he looked to Alfred with a tender and loving gaze. “I won’t forget your present, or your birthday. No need to worry, so sleep well, love,” he purred. Ivan gave a weak and tired smile, an equally weak wave following.

“I won’t forget yours either. Night,” Ivan said, his accent considerably thicker than his last one-word sentence. Alfred grinned again, his hands folded behind his back and his cheeks warm as he watched Ivan enter his house. Alfred sighed once Ivan closed the door behind him, his arms limp by his sides. He stood there for a moment, silent in the chilly night time breezes. Moments later, he perked up, bouncing slightly as he spun on his heels, marching down the sidewalk to his own home, where his mother was waiting for him, no doubt, furious.

Alfred’s expression was one of pure excitement, his mind on nothing but Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom bam  
> Hope y'all enjoyed the sauce like oooooooh

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like, the plan was to post this not at like 12 o'clock at night but hush you  
> I didn't have time earlier today, but I have time now so yeehaw  
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I've got a plan to write something for Ivan's bday, so keep an eye out for that   
> also like I drew and painted a thing of precious vanya for christmas which is on my art twitter account, so like if you wanna check it out, my account is @GargoyleHouse69   
> :)))))))))))))))


End file.
